its alright its ok
by tia.f
Summary: gabriella is fed up with troy and sharpay cheating and decides to show them what she really feels but will it stay that way? trailer inside tell me what you think?
1. Chapter 1

_**Its alright its okay im not much better without you..**_

_Gabriella__ sang to troy with luscious tears in her face she could not stand it…_

_**I won't be sorry Alright, okay So don't you bother what I do No matter what you say I won't return Our bridge has burned down I'm stronger now.**_

_Tears began streaming down her face as she reached for the teddy bear he gave her_

_She ripped it and throwed one piece to troy her ex and one piece to here ex best friend sharpay who was crying her eyes out._

_**Alright, okay I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry….**_

_She pointed to troy._

_**You played me, betrayed me Your love was nothing but a game Portrayed a role You -took control, I couldn't help but fall So deep But now I see things clear…**_

_She ran out to the crowd and sang with some people than some people ran with her to the stage and danced and sang with her._

_**It's alright, okay I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry Alright, okay So don't you bother what I do No matter what you say I won't return…**_

_She sang to troy then she ran to sharpay.._

_**Our bridge has burned down I'm stronger now Alright, okay.**_

_She cried and throwed pictures of her and sharpay to her._

_**Don't waste your fiction tears on me Just save them for someone in need It's way too late..**_

_She showed troy her ex-favorite picture of them and throwed it at his face…_

_**I'm closing the door….**_

She throwed the rest of the pictures in the fire…

**It's alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, okay  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, okay  
I'm so much ** _**better without you  
I WONT BE SORRY**_

_CROWD CHEERS_  
**A.N what do you think?????**


	2. Chapter 2 Love story

Sure it would of been geeky little gabby who gets her heart torn up, now its Gabriella Montez singing sensation after breaking up with him(with song) ,and not having my best friend sharpay for comfort

I ran off with Taylor mckessie (my manager) and chad as a friend (but was now Taylors husband) I couldn't help but wonder if he is still with sharpay so I asked Taylor (she has a friend who's friends with him however Chad HATES his guts)

Gabriella: Taylor quickie? Um is troy with sharpay...i mean is he dating her?

Taylor: yeah he is there married however there having a divorce...

Gabriella: dish the dirt....why?

Taylor: Well, apparently she had an affair with the male nanny...

She paused.

We both laughed hysterically.

Gabriella: who hires a male nanny?  
Taylor: Blonde sluts who wants to get with their nanny while their husbands away.

Chad appeared in the room.

Chad: Hey what you chatting about?

Gabriella & Taylor: Troy & The ego and the new edition "The slut of the century"

Chad: don't even think about him look what he did to my step sister and my wife.

(By the way Chad is Gabriella's step sister and when Gabriella broke up with him Taylor came and shouted at him and he slapped her on the face.

Gabriella: yeah I'm never going to forgive him.

Speaker: you're on in 5,4,3,2,1 GO

Gabriella: got to go see you.

--

On the stage.

Gabriella: hey guys how are you.

I sat on the stool with the microphone in front of me.

Gabriella: this is my new song love story co-sang with the lovely Taylor swift.*point both my hand to her*Taylor comes out the crowd cheers hard.

Taylor: hey guys.

The music starts...

Gabriella: We were both young when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air...

Taylor:  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

Gabriella: That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

Taylor: And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,

Gabriella: And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said...

Taylor: Romeo takes me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

Gabriella: It's a love story baby just say yes


End file.
